Goddess
by Bajo la lluvia y estrellas
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang have to protect Kikyo. New friends come along and of course problems will arise. InuKik
1. A new guy

Inuyasha ate his ramen peacefully. He stopped and looked at Miroku, "Do you sense that?" He put his bowl down.

"Sense what?" Kagome asked.

A fairy came in. "Help! Help!"

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Find the priestess, I turned her human. She's the goddess you must protect her!" The fairy said frantically.

"Why should we help, we don't even know her." Inuyasha leaned back against the wall.

"She's the goddess that's going to save the people. You must protect her. She pretty vulnerable right now! I turned her human and the next second she was gone! She can't sense anything right now, she just became human so her powers are a little off right now! Please protect her!" The fair told them. "It's your duty on this earth. All of you."

"Of course we'll help! Who is she?" Kagome asked.

"She's pretty stubborn and really, really pretty! Her name's Kikyo, you have to look for her! You are the few of the Goddess's guardians."

"Kikyo?!" Inuyasha asked. "Human?"

"Yes, her-" She disappeared.

* * *

Kikyo walked faster through the forest. Her muscles felt sore, she finally dropped to the ground with a sigh.

A demon came out of no where. Inuyasha quickly sliced him in half.

Kikyo stood up from the floor. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Saving you." Kagome sadly said as she forced a smile.

"Why? Is there something in it for you?" Kikyo stated more than asked.

"Look, we don't like it anymore than you. But we are you protectors." Sango folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes, from here on out,"Miroku told her and smiled.

"I find that quite hard to believe," Kikyo leaned against a tree for support.

"That fairy told us," Shippo said.

"Fairy? Does she have pink hair and a green dress?" Kikyo asked, suddenly even more interested. _That fairy that called me goddess. What exactly is going on here?_

"Yeah, that's her," Inuyasha said.

"That's fine and all, but I don't need your help. I will do well on my own." Kikyo began walking away. Inuyasha and Miroku grabbed her by the arms. "What the devil do you think you two are doing?!" Kikyo tried to pull away.

"Sorry, Lady Kikyo, but we are your protectors and we will protect you till our last breath." Miroku told her.

"Whether you like it or not." Inuyasha swung her over his shoulder.

"Oi! Put me down, this instant!" Kikyo yelled.

"No can do, Kikyo," Sango said.

"Why you!!" Kikyo began punching and kicking. "If I really am your goddess then you would put me down!"

"Nu uh uh, your protection comes first before orders," Inuyasha told her.

Kikyo hit him on the head, " You always find something . . ."

* * *

They got to the hut's doorway. Inuyasha then let her down. "Welcome to your new home."

"You people do realize this was my home before you took it away?" Kikyo stated.

Silence . . .

"Anyways!" Miroku cheerfully added. "Let's go in-"

There was a loud boom in the background.

"What was that?!" Kagome turned around. They all ran to the battle scene.

* * *

When they got to the scene. Mist was everywhere. A shadow appeared.

"Looks like someone got here before us," Miroku said.

"You bastard, you killed my wolves!" Koga yelled.

"Koga?" Kagome called.

"Kagome?" Koga answered. The mist cleared. Revealing an equally handsome guy as Inuyasha. Except he hand black spiky hair, blue eyes.

"He killed my remaining wolves." Koga growled. "You're going to pay! You half demon!"

"Half demon?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I'm half demon, what of it?!" The guy with cat ears yelled. "Your wolves could have killed the village! And my name's not half demon it's Ryuu!" He turned around and looked over at Kikyo. "Is that you? Goddess?!"

Kikyo looked at him quizzically.

Ryuu immediately bent down on one knee and kissed her hand. "Pleasure to meet you my goddess."

Inuyasha grabbed him by the cat ears and pulled him off. "Get. Off."

"What's your problem?" Ryuu punched his arm away.

"Who is she? Your sister?" Koga asked Kagome.

"No, my incarnation," Kagome looked away.

"The mutt's girlfriend?" Koga bent down on his knee and faced Kagome, "Will you be my mate?"

Inuyasha was too busy trying to kill Ryuu for kissing Kikyo's hand to notice.

Kagome sadly looked away. She sorta missed all the attention.

Koga noticed the look in her eye, "Well I gotta go, Kagome. See you later."

"Bye Koga." Kagome smiled sadly.

"I am one of the protectors of the goddess. I have seen her in many of my dreams." He turned to Kikyo. "And I finally get to meet you."


	2. limelight

"Yummo," The cat demon said enthusiastically before slurping the ramen noodles. He finished chewing and swallowed. "Thanks, I haven't eaten in days." He turned to Kikyo and grabbed her hand. "But I would really like to some of your cooking, my goddess."

"Get your hands off her!!!" Inuyasha karate chopped his arms away from Kikyo's. Ryuu moved his arm away. "Quit interrupting our nice conversation, mutt."

"Shut up, you pussy cat," Inuyashed punched his head.

Light pink tinted her cheeks, somehow, Kikyo felt welcome. If the cat half demon would have never came, she would have been alone with Inuyasha and his friends. She didn't mind Inuyasha, but the awkward glares she received from his friends made her feel uneasy. Miroku wasn't much of a problem, he was the only one out of the group of friends that was actually nice to her.

There was a huge blast that came from the village market place.

The gang ran outside to check what it was.

"My fruits! My fruits! You shall pay, you filthy demon!!!" The angry store owner jumped up and down with anger of the sight of his fruit on the floor.

Kikyo took out her bow and arrows and prepared to shoot.

A mole demon spout out from the ground another small store was destroyed. It rawrred and headed for Kikyo. Kikyo was about to shoot it, but Ryuu and Inuyasha killed it before she could do it herself. Suddenly more moles came out of the ground.

"Ahh! Inuyasha!!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha ran towards her.

Kagome closed her eyes and put the bow in front of her to protect herself.

Sango and Miroku quickly got in front of her. "Are you alright, lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Kagome simply nodded.

Inuyasha stopped running towards her and looked back for anything that needed to be killed.

Kikyo felt a pat on the shoulder, causing her to quickly turn around. Kagura. Kikyo grabbed her arm and kicked her stomach. Kagura put on a surprised face and was thrown back by the kick. _She's not as easy to capture like her reincarnation. _Kagura stood up and took out her fan.

The others were to busy fighting the demons to notice their goddess was in danger. It was an easy kill, but what made it take long was the amount of them.

Kikyo aimed her arrow at Kagura and gave her a dead serious look. "What're you doing here?"

Kagura had a cautious look on her face. "Looks like your little boyfriend found a new girl. You know that very well don't you? But I advise you to watch her back too." Kagura smirked, hoping to have pushed a nerve.

But nevertheless, Kikyo remained with the same focused face. "I would have done that even if you didn't tell me so. Leave."

"Hmph," Kagura looked at her as if trying to figure her out. "You're no fun to play with. I really don't understand Naraku's obsession for you." She took the feather off her head and flew away.

"My Goddess, are you ok?!" Ryuu ran to her. "Did she do anything to you?"

Kikyo looked over at him and smiled, "Nothing's wrong at all." She put her arrow in her quiver.

"Kikyo, that's the first time I see you smile. It makes you look even prettier." Ryuu hugged her. "You'll never get hurt if I'm always by your side. You can count on me for that."

Inuyasha pulled him off of Kikyo, "Don't you touch her!!!"

"You can't tell me that, you ain't my daddy," Ryuu stuck out his tongue.

"I never said I was," Inuyasha punched him on the top of his head.

Ryuu rubbed his head and hugged Kikyo, "Don't worry Goddess, he's just jealous of our love for each other."

"I said, get off her!!!!" Inuyasha chased him away. "Dumb cat!"

"Stupid mutt!!!" Ryuu fought back.

"Stop, you two," Kikyo said.

"As you wish, my lovely goddess," Ryuu gave her a loving smile and bowed.

Inuyasha quit chasing him.

"Impressive, Lady Kikyo." Miroku headed towards them. "You could stop them fairly easily. But you know, you are my lady to protect too." Miroku groped her bottom.

Inuyasha and Ryuu jumped up to defend her. But Sango got to him first, "You idiot!!!!" She hit him on the head with her boomerang.

"Sa-Sango, forgive me." A bump grew on Miroku's head.

Kikyo stared at him innocently, not know exactly what to say. It surprised her that a monk would have such intentions.

"I'll kill you, Miroku . . ." Inuyasha growled.

"Not before I will," Sango glared at the lech.

_Hmm, it seems I sort of knocked Kagome out of the limelight. Poor girl. _Kagome stood in the background with a sad expression on her face with only a fox demon to be the limelight of. Kikyo forced a small smile to her, but failed miserably.

"Wh-what did Kagura say to you? Did she threaten you?" Kagome asked, trying to spark a conversation.

"No, she did not make a threat. Though she didn't say what she came for." Then her eyes widened. "Kagome, your shards, do you have them?"

Kagome dug into her uniform, "They're gone!"

"What do you mean they're gone!?" Inuyasha asked.

"They're just gone!" Kagome looked at him worriedly. "Wait never mind, here they are," Kagome smiled as she took them out.

"Jewel shards?" Ryuu asked.

"Yes, it's shards from the shikon no tama. Once you have them all together you can make a wish."

"That's sounds great, but how did it become shards?" Ryuu asked.

"Well-" Kagome was cut off.

"It was _your _fault that it broke. What kind of person would shoot at a jewel?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha fell to the ground. He spit out dirt, "What was that for?!"

"Sit!" Kagome shouted again.

"Kagome, I really don't think there's any need for the curse word here." Kikyo told her.

Kagome faced her. "He's being a complete jerk."

"Woah, how awesome. How the hell are you doing that?!" Ryuu asked.

"I do it by saying _sit_." Kagome turned around and walked away toward the direction of path that lead to the well. "I'm going home."

"You evil-" Inuyasha was cut off by another 'sit'.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kikyo apologized.

"Is that girl your owner?" Ryuu asked.

"No."

"She sure acts like it. You can be her's and I can be Kikyo's sounds fair?"

Kikyo sweat dropped.

"Hells no," Inuyasha bonked him on the head.

"Don't start again," Kikyo warned them.

* * *

Kagome walked through the woods, feeling rather annoyed.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo ran to her. "Don't leave!"

"Don't worry Shippo, it won't be for long." She smiled. "At least I can count on you to cheer me up. Your a really good friend."

Shippo smiled proudly. "Really?" He shook his head, "Please don't leave so soon. Just cause Kikyo came doesn't mean you should leave. Inuyasha will find out soon that he's incredibly in love with you."

Kagome blushed, "Don't be silly! Why would I be in love with that stupid guy anyways? He's such a jerk too." Kagome tripped over a tree root. "Ouch . . . what was that?"

"Kagome, are you okay?" Shippo asked.

A girl with light blue hair appeared. She had it in a pony tail. Her Kimono was a green with hints of blue. She laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Shippo asked, getting in front of his friend.

"At her stupidity," She laughed some more, but then came to an abrupt stop. "You, are you the goddess?" She took a closer look at her face.

"Huh?" Kagome tried to pick herself up.

She pressed her nose against Kagome's. "Wait a sec, you're not her!"

"Wha?"

"You're a little uglier compared to her gorgeous appearance!! And that hair! Oh boy, do you got a hair problem or what?! " The girl spat.

Kagome fired up, "What did you say?!"

"Yeah, yup, you got a major hair problem, no one can compare to her beautiful long, flowing, dark hair." She squealed. "She's so cool!!!"

Kagome frowned_. She must be talking about Kikyo_.

"You must be one of her wanna be's. Very poor imitation, I must say." She stuck out her tongue. "You should be ashamed. Shame, shame on you!"

"Listen! I'm not her wanna be! I'm KA-GO-ME!!!"

"Look kid, I don't wanna play any games. I'm not a kid anymore now go play Kagome with some of your kid friends like this little fox right here!" She turned around.

"I'm not a kid!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" The girl turned back around. "I don't like kids very much. So run along before I go completely berserk on you."

Kagome notched an arrow into her bow. "Don't come near. I'm not in a good mood."

A ball of fire gathered up in her hand, "I warned you."

Kagome let the arrow fly. It made a small cut in her cheek.

"Why you little-" the seventeen year old girl touched her cheek. "You'll pay for that!" She threw a fire ball at Kagome and missed.

It burned a part of Kagome's uniform, she screamed,

"Kagome!" Shippo threw a blue fireball at the other girl.

She ignored the weak attack.

* * *

"Was that Kagome?" Sango looked back at the forest.

"She's not alone," Inuyasha dashed into the forest along with the others.


	3. The Blue Haired Girl

"Hey!!!" Inuyasha shouted to the blue haired girl.

The young girl snapped her head toward him. She opened her mouth to ask what his problem was. But the sight of a gorgeous woman stopped her from doing so. Her eyes beamed as she skipped over her way. She bowed down, "It's a pleasure!!!!!"

Kikyo took a half step back, "N-no, you don't have to bow." She pulled the girl up. "Your name?"

"My name?" The girl looked up.

"Yes, your name-" Kikyo said.

Then there was a loud _WHACK _sound with an 'ow' following soon after.

"What were you doing to Kagome?!" Inuyasha shouted.

The girl angrily glared back at him, " I didn't do shit!!!"

Kagome grasped the burned part of her skirt. An annoyed expression lay flat on her face, her lips curled back behind her teeth as she lay her eyes on the blue haired girl.

"Relax, she didn't hurt the girl," Kikyo stated as she looked at Kagome 'perfectly' neat appearance. "Her skirt is the only substance that got damaged."

The girl blinked, she then smiled at Kikyo. She squealed, "I knew you would be so reasonable!!!" She hugged her, "My name's Megami."

Ryuu and Inuyasha rolled their eyes.

Kagome practiced on her breathing, trying to hold back from choking the zealous girl. She flicked the dirt on her skirt and with a huff she said, "I'm going home." To her surprise, Inuyasha didn't say anything, much less even bother to look at her. He was too busy prying Megami off of Kikyo.

Kagome wistfully turned away from the group and proceeded walking to the well. A glum expression slipped onto the young fox demon's face as he saw his mother figure leave.

The true miko let a small smile slip, for the first time in a long time did she truly felt loved.

* * *

Kagome slipped her fingers through her damp hair, in hopes of getting it untangled. She had left her comb back in the Feudal era. She let out an exasperated sigh as layed back on to her comfy bed. Oh how she missed it. She had just finished taking a hot warm bath.

Buyo jumped on Kagome's bed and purred against her shoulder. "How've ya been, Buyo?"

"Mao"

Kagome giggled a little, she put Buyo down. Her eyes returned to its blue expression. A lump arose in her throat. "Jerk," she whispered beneath her breath. She hoped Inuyasha would jump through the window and demand her to come back, but she knew it wouldn't happen, not this time.

Kagome adjusted herself to a comfortable position on her bed and closed her eyes, listening to Buyo's loud purring.

* * *

Kikyo felt a little more at ease with Kagome gone. She felt very uncomfortable under the stare of those sad, bitter eyes of hers. The demon slayer and the small fox demon still haven't accepted her.

"I love you!!!!!!!!!" Megami's squeal interrupted Kikyo's thoughts. She hasn't been able to free herself from Megami's sight. She tried to _kiss _her earlier, you can't imagine how that freaked her out much less Inuyasha and Ryuu. Miroku's hopes of having her bear his child were soon crushed. Luckily, Kikyo ducked away in time. Both Inuyasha and Ryuu threatened her. She merely scoffed at their 'attempted' threats. It didn't at all keep her from trying to lure Kikyo to something the miko didn't want to get into.

"Shut the hell up!!!!" Inuyasha covered his ears.

"You shut up!!!! If you kept that trap shut, you'd actually be considered cute! I wouldn't mind having a threesome with you and Kikyo!!!" Megami retorted.

Inuyasha gagged.

Ryuu laughed silently at Inuyasha's expression.

"Threesome?" Kikyo asked. "What does that mean?"

Inuyasha turned beet red. "D-Don't listen to her!!!! It'll just encourage her!!!"

Ryuu held his stomach and kicked his legs as he laughed out loud.

Megami stuck her tongue at him, "Come on, let's take a bath!!!" She eagerly pulled on Kikyo's arm.

"HELL NO!!!!!!!" Both Inuyasha and Ryuu and exclaimed.

Kikyo looked up at the girl, "You can go ahead and take a bath without me, I prefer to take them alone."

"Awwww," Megami whined. She turned to Inuyasha and Ryuu, " You may have won this round, but I promise you it won't keep me from tryin'," She gave Kikyo a grin before she skipped into the forest.

Kikyo stood up and walked to the opposite direction Megami had skipped to. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kikyo flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I'm going to take a bath."

"Bya," the cat demon leaned against a tree.

"Bye." Inuyasha looked ahead

Kikyo left.

"I'll go take a walk," Inuyasha stood up.

"Are you gunna bring Kagome back?!" Shippo jumped up from the ground.

"She'll come back when she wants to," He walked away before Shippo had the chance to reprimand him.

Kikyo slipped into the water, her hair floated around her. She sighed deeply, embracing the warmth of the water. It was good to be human again.

She slipped even deeper into the water, till the water reached above her head. Somehow, she felt safe.

--- behind a rock . . .

Inuyasha's heart thumped at the sight. He couldn't seem to look away, even if he could, he wouldn't had. He had to protect her.

Protect her. He failed the last time, he wasn't going to fail again. He inhaled her scent. No longer did she smell of graveyard soil.

"Inu . . ." Kikyo whispered.

Inuyasha's ears perked up.

Kikyo sighed and sunk into the water once more.

_Purr, purr. _Inuyasha flinched. He pushed aside the grass beside him. Sure enough, the cat was there. "What the hell are you doing there?!" Inuyasha said in a loud whisper.

"I am here to protect my priestess, what are _youuuuu_ doing here?!" Ryuu replied in the same tone.

"Well, first, I have to protect her, second, she's MINE!"

"Your's?! You wish!!! She'll be mine!!!"

A huge shadow emerged as the two argued, endlessly.

* * *

"OWWWWWWWWWWWOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" They yelled as Kikyo pulled their ears. She stopped when they got near the camp site.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," Kikyo frowned. "Don't speak of this to anyone, especially your Kagome." She turned to Inuyasha.

"What?! There's nothing going on between us!!!" Inuyasha defended himself.

Kikyo didn't respond.

They walked to the camp site together, only to receive dirty looks from Sango and Shippo.

"What where you three doing together?" Sango asked, mainly to Kikyo.

"I caught the two fighting, so I decided to stop it," Kikyo sat down.

"I missed you while you were gone!!!" Megami hugged her tightly , only to be pulled away by Inuyasha and Ryuu.

Sango rolled her eyes and layed back down.

* * *

It wasn't much, but it was something. I finally was able to upload a document!!! My PC got stolen on May and before that . . . well we couldn't really afford the internet so it got cut off. Now finally got to update!!! Complete awesomeness! Now review my little darlings!!! I won't be able to update too often since I use the library! Thank you, especially everyone who urged me to continue my work!


End file.
